


Maybe Highschool isn't so bad

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: And I'm not sorry, EVRY ONE IS GONNA BE GAYYY, F/F, Gay, Highschool AU, M/M, Supercorp endgame, Supercorp slowburn, gay as heck, gayyyy, since I'm homeschooled and don't know how school works lol, this will be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara has been homeschooled all her life, and school doesn't seem so appealing, until....





	1. First Day Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey. So this isn't my first fic, but I'm still nervous. Especially since I'm not in school so I'm just going by what I've seen on tv and read in books/other fics. Comment and give feedback so I know it's not tooo bad. Thanks!

 

Kara Danvers had heard horror stories of public school. Stories of fuckboy jocks and 'popular' girls who acted like, in Alex's words, Bitches. Alex had told her a lot of highschool. How the seniors look so big when your a freshman, but once your one they seem like little kids. 

Kara somehow let Alex and Lucy convince her to go to the local highschool. All she had ever known was being homeschooled, so she only really knew her older sisters best friend and her cousin Clark and his friend James. Clark told her school wasn't as bad as it seems, that Alex was just trying to scare her. But honestly Kara just hopes she can fit in. 

 

-~-~-~-

 

First impressions are everything right? Well Kara's first impression of school is stinky, crowded, and downright scary. And that's from her small view from the principals office. 

"Here is your locker number and code, your schedule, and Mr.Schott will be showing you to your classes. Any questions Ms.Danvers?" 

Kara shakes her head no and looks over at the small boy. He's only about her height, and he looks very fragile and almost as nervous as she is. 

"Then I think that's it Kiera. You and Winnie can go now."

Kara's too embarrassed to correct Ms.Grant so she follows the boy out of the office and into the main hallway. From what can she see it looks like a maze of lockers. When the boy finally speaks it startles her. 

"Don't mind Ms.Grant, she gets everyone's name wrong. I'm Winn by the way," he says extending his hand. 

"Kara," She replies as she takes his hand coughing nervously when he holds on a little too long to be normal. Realizing his mistake he pulls back quickly.

"Right, uh lemme see your schedule. Ah ok we have math and lunch together. And your first class is English ok. It's not too far c'mon."

She follows the boy through The crowd which just makes the maze of lockers seem harder. After taking a right and then going down another hallway they make it to a door labeled English, Snapper Carr. 

"Alright so snapper isn't AS bad as he seems. Don't expect him to take it easy on you just cause your new though."

Kara peeks into the classroom, half empty at the moment since it's still a few moments early. She takes a deep breath before saying thanks to Winn and walking inside and heading towards the back. Sitting in a seat that's not yet taken she grabs her book. 

"Hey look at the new girl. She's in luthor a spot!" A boy to her right whispers to the red headed kid sitting next to him. 

"Do you think luthor will go crazy on her like her brother did?"

The redheads words sent the first into a fit of laughter. At that exact moment a girl with dark hair walked into the classroom as the bell rang. Her entrance seemed to scare the ginger and he elbowed his friend in the side. The dark hair girl looked at where Kara was sitting and frowned a bit before sitting at the desk next to her. 

"Is this your seat? I can move if it is, I didn't know. I'm s-"

"New kid!" Karas words were cut off by the teacher who had just walked in, "I'll have you know that talking once class has started is not tolerated. Now get up here and introduce yourself!"

Kara stiffly stood up and walked to the front of the class room. It seemed that everyone's eyes were on her, especially the dark haired girl's. Once at the front she turned and took a deep breath. 

"I- I'm Kara Danvers. This is my uh first time in public school and I uhm I'm 15 and-" 

"That's good Danvers. Go sit back down so we can get started."

Kara noticed the girl watching her the whole time, not taking her eyes off of her. She walked back to her desk as Snapper started the lesson. Still being under the girls gaze she tripped and fell. Quickly she went back to her seat her face turning red in embarrassment. 

That must've been enough to bore the girl, or at least make her not want to seem rude for watching. From here she could see the girls eyes were a light green, and when she noticed Kara looking Kara's face turned a redder shade and she looked back at the front. 

The girl, Kara was assuming was 'Luthor' had a smug smirk. Kara assumed it was from something she did, and she tried not to think about it too much. But it was hard for her to focus when 'luthor' kept glancing at her. The next 30 minutes were going to be quite long. 

 

-~-~-~-

 

Kara followed Winn out of they're very long and very boring math class. It also happened to be the class right before lunch, which she knows is going to be her favorite subject. 

She had spent the rest of English and all of history trying to seem invisible, which was very hard since she had to introduce herself again. That went just as good the second and third time as it did the first.

As they walk into the cafeteria she sees the dark haired girl from her first period class at a table by herself.  

"Hey Winn I got a question."

"Ok shoot."

"What's that girls name," she says nodding in the girls direction. 

"Oh that's Lena. We're friends," he says as he waves as he joins her at her table, "Lena this is Kara. She's new to the school and I get the pleasure of showing her around."

"Your in my math class right? It's nice to actually get to talk to you Kara. Snappers a bit...strict," she's says extending a hand over to Kara. 

Kara shook Lena's hand and she swore it was the softest thing she ever felt. And it was gone too soon it felt like, leaving Kara staring at Lena once again. And it caused the smug smirk again. 

"So...Kara what class do you have next?" Winn askes trying to awkwardly insert himself into the conversation.

"uh lemme see, err looks like I have AP Chemistry," she says looking at her list of classes.

"Hey I do too!" Lena blurts excitedly which sends Kara into a fit of giggles, "Heyyy don't laugh at me I just really like chemistry. We could walk to class together so Winn doesn't have to take you."

"And what's so wrong with Winn taking her?" Winn returns, slightly hurt  

"Does Winn always talk about himself in the third person?" Kara snickers at Winn being a little stupid.

"No Winn does not. He just wants to know why you guys don't want him to come with,"he says with a mouthful of sandwich.

Kara picks up her second sandwich, and Lena replies for her since she's eating, "We didn't say we didn't want you, we were just trying to make it so you don't miss class. But whatever Schott."

Before Winn could even reply a fuckboy looking jock comes and sits right next to Kara, "so...You must be the new girl, wanna go on a date?"

It takes everything in Kara to not laugh at the jerk. Lena on the other hand looks like she's about to puke. 

"Mike what the hell do you want?" She snaps at the white loaf. 

"To go on a date with new girl!"

"Do you even know here name?"

"Doesn't matter. She's pretty and Max bet me 50$ that I couldn't get her to go on a date with me."

"How do you know she's not interested in you?" Lena sneers back at him. 

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"Maybe she's gay or your just an unattractive jerk?"

"Ha. Your funny. Just cause your gay Luthor doesn't mean she is," Mike chides at Lena before turning back to Kara, "so where do you wanna go on our date?"

"Mike I-"

"Great! Here's my number! Text me and I'll pick you up later. Gotta go, football practice. Later babe," he kisses her cheek and runs out of the cafeteria. 

"What just happened?" Says a confused winn. 

"I'm not sure," Kara mutters. 

 

-~-~-~-

 

The two girls walk to class in silence. Kara fiddles with her glasses and speaks up, "So...about what Mike said.."

"Which part?"

"The er uhm part about you being uh-"

"Gay?"

"Yeah," Kara looks down at her hands, twiddling them awkwardly. 

"He's not wrong. I am. You don't have a problem with it...Do you?"

"Oh! No! I don't! I just.. I hadn't..oh I uh..I just..ithoughtyouandwinnmaybewereathingbutiwasntsuresorry."

Lena laughs. "Kara. Breathe. No me and Winn aren't dating, and if you want to date him then feel free to. I'm fine with it, just don't hurt him he's fragile."

"Wai- What? No I don't like Winn!"

"Oh ok," Lena wondered why Kara cared so much but then decided to not push her anymore on the subject. 

"Uh Here's the Chem lab. C'mon," she says leading Kara to her desk.  This is gonna be a long day. 


	2. Fuck boys beware

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> er sorry for not updating earlier. didn't realize people would actually read something i wrote, and i just idk. ive not been feeling the best, and id be lying if i said i wasnt a lil high rn  
> anyways lemme know what you think in the comments i love to hear from yall :)

It had been only four days. Four days of constant nagging and bitching from Mike for Kara to call him. And at this point she was closer to killing the boy than dating him. She had barely had anytime to talk to anyone else at the school because of him. She hadn't spent anytime with Lena or Winn outside of class, even during lunch she'd hide in the girls bathroom just trying to get away, and he'd still be right outside.

" _Kara! Pleeeeassse,"_ He was currently nagging at her on her way to chemistry.

"What Mike!?" She snapped back at him, tired of his stupid face.

"Wanna hang out tonight? We could go to the movies, or you could just come over to my house and we can chill in my room."

"No Mi-"

"But Karaaaaa! You said no yesterday!!"

"I had a good reason to," She muttered, almost unheard.

"Which is?" Apparently not unheard enough.

"I had to uh study. And I have to study again tonight. With Lena. Chemistry. Its hard." She lied straight to his face. She normally hates lying but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"I can help you with your chemistry! I love chemistry! Its uh fun! I'm sure I'm Waaaay better than Lena," he boasts, following her into the chem lab.

"You are not better than Lena! Do you even take chem?" Kara was so annoyed that she was going to have a permanent crinkle in between her eyebrows.

"No-"

"Mr.Gand, Mind telling me why your in my class then?" Mr.J'onnz Interrupted Mikes words. Thank god.

"Sorry. I'll talk to you later Kara!" He said before running back into the hallway, nearly knocking Lena over in the process.

"What was that about?" Lena asks as she makes her way to their shared desk.

"Oh uh..Nothing. Mike just..Wants to go out," Kara lets out with a sigh.

"And you don't want to?" Lena says with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Not really. He's annoying," Kara says laying her head on the desk.

"Is he why you've been skipping lunch with me and Winn? We've missed you. I actually had to talk to Winn," she says jokingly, but a bit of concern still in her voice.

"Oh uhm yeah. I've been eating in the bathroom by the gym. Didn't realized you'd actually miss me," Kara says, face still on the desk.

"Of course I- I mean we missed you. Your our friend, and I really like talking to you," Lena says, her voice quieting at the end. 

"You do? Why?" Kara said just as the bell rang meaning she'd have to wait til after the class to talk to Lena. 

The class seemed to take longer than usual, but it was probably only Kara's need to talk to Lena. Not only was it long but they had to turn in a project next Monday, so they had the weekend only to work on it. 

"Hey Lena, wanna work on the project together? We could do it at my house, you can stay all weekend if you'd like," Kara offered up, nervous to hear the answer. 

"I uh yeah. Sure. I'll come by around 5 if that's ok? Lemme get your number so you can send me your address."

"Oh! Ok!" Kara laughed, surprised that Lena said yes, "It's uh 415-555-7629."

"Ok thanks. I'll see you then," Lena said pulling Kara in for a quick hug before leaving the classroom. 

The rest of the day dragged on, and Mike continued to follow Kara around. And of course his free period was her gym time so he spent it bothering her there. 

"Hey Kara! How's your first week been?" A familiar voice said from behind Kara.

"Lucy! Thank God your here!" Kara turned and pulled the shorter girl in for a hug. "You were right about the fuckboys," she muttered in to Lucy's ear before nodding at Mike as she pulled back. 

"Follow my lead babes," Lucy muttered back, "So I heard you've been annoying my girlfriend?" Lucy almost yells at Mike and taking Kara's hand in the process. 

"Y-your girlfriend? Ha! Kara's not gay!" Mike laughed. 

"Never said she was gay. Just said she was my girlfriend," Lucy countered back, already annoyed at the boy who's eyebrows look like rats. 

"Prove it," Mikes words annoyed Kara more than anything, so without a second thought she grabbed Lucy's face and pulled her close enough for their lips to touch. Lucy connected they're lips and grabbed Kara's waist pulling them closer to each other trying to make it believable. They stayed like this, lips moving against each other until the coach coughed which broke them up, faces pink of embarrassment and lack of air. 

"Lane! Danvers! 20 laps around the court! I shouldn't have to break up make out sessions!" The coaches words sent the rest of the class into a fit of giggles. Mike, unsatified with what happened stalked out of the gym, which Kara hoped was the last of him. 

 

-~-~-~-

 

Word spread. Fast. And before the end of that period the whole school knew what happened. Including Lena. And apparently someone had snapped a picture and sent it to everyone. 

So now here she was in the bathroom crying. Lena could care less about how blotchy her face was. She cared more about the fact that Kara was kissing a girl. A girl that wasn't her. She hadn't even told Lena she was gay. And Lena knew how this school was about people being gay. She'd been called a dyke amongst other things for as long as she could remember, and she didn't want that for her new friend.

Her phone buzzed from the inside of her bag, and after searching for it she saw it was a text from Winn. 

Winnie the Pooh: Did you see it?

Lena: Yeah

Winn: Do you think it's real?

Lena: what do you mean?

Winn: like it might've just been to get Mike off her back. She might not be gay. 

Lena: oh

Winn: you ok? 

Lena: yeah I'm fine

Winn: you don't like her do you?

Lena: tbd. I'll talk to her tonight about it. If she's not then what's the point in trying. 

Winn: gl m8


End file.
